prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Thorne
|weight = 220 lbs (100 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Perth, Australia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Davis Storm Naomichi Marufuji |debut = February 2003 |retired = }} Shane Veryzer (24 September 1985) is an Australian professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Shane Haste. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Shane Thorne. He is best known for his work in Pro Wrestling Noah, where, as part of The Mighty Don't Kneel, he is a former two-time GHC Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career (2003–2011) Veryzer started training in Perth at the Dynamite Factory, the wrestling school of Explosive Pro Wrestling. His debut match took place in February 2003 in a four-way match at The Uprising. Since then he has become one of the top Australian wrestlers, becoming the EPW heavyweight champion and the EPW tag team champion twice. After working all over the Australian continent he moved to California and started working for some of the biggest independent wrestling promotions in the US, such as Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Ohio Valley Wrestling and World League Wrestling. Pro Wrestling Noah (2011–2016) On 23 February 2011 Haste made his debut in Pro Wrestling Noah as he had a try-out match against his teammate Mikey Nicholls. A month after the try-out match both men started to work full-time with the Japanese promotion. On 7 July 2013 Haste and Nicholls won the GHC Tag Team Championship after they defeated Toru Yano and Takashi Iizuka. They lost the title to Maybach Taniguchi and Takeshi Morishima on 25 January 2014. They regained the title from Dangan Yankies (Masato Tanaka and Takashi Sugiura) on 10 January 2015. They lost the title to K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr., Lance Archer) on 11 February. On 28 December 2015, Noah announced that Haste and Nicholls would leave the promotion following their contracts expiring at the end of the year. On 11 February 2016, Noah announced that Haste and Nicholls would return to the promotion the following month to take part in a five-show-long farewell tour, entitled "Departure to the World". Their final Noah match took place on 10 March and saw them defeat Naomichi Marufuji and Mitsuhiro Kitamiya. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2016) On 20 December 2014, Haste and Nicholls made their debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling, when they, along with Naomichi Marufuji, were revealed as Toru Yano's tag team partners at Wrestle Kingdom IX on January 4, 2015. At the event, the four defeated Suzuki-gun (Davey Boy Smith Jr., Lance Archer, Shelton X Benjamin and Takashi Iizuka) in an eight-man tag team match. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015-present) In June 2015, Haste and Nicholls took part in a WWE tryout camp. In February 2016, it was reported that Haste and Nicholls were scheduled to join WWE's NXT brand following their Noah farewell tour. On 25 March 2016, WWE confirmed the signings of both Haste and his tag team partner, Mikey Nicholls. They began training at the WWE Performance Center in April, while working for the promotion's developmental branch NXT. During the 19 May NXT tapings, Haste and Nicholls were renamed Shane Thorne and Nick Miller, respectively, while TMDK was renamed TM-61. They debuted on the 25 May episode, losing to Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. Returning for the 15 June episode, TM-61 defeated Blake & Murphy. TM-61 went to return during the 13 July NXT Tapings, where they wrestled twice. Their first match aired on the 27 July episode, where they defeated Adrian Nails & Rob Ryzin. Their second match aired on the 3 August episode, where they lost to The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson). During the 20 August NXT Tapings aired on the 24 August episode, TM-61 lost to The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar). On the 7 September episode, TM-61 defeated the team of Ariya Daivari & Tony Nese. Beginning on the 12 October episode of NXT, the second annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament was held. In the first rounds of the tournament, TM-61 advanced after eliminating Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. TM-61 received their first title opportunity during the 16 September house show, challenging The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) for the NXT Tag Team Championship. During the 13 October Tapings, TM-61 returned for the semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, aired on NXT's 9 November episode, where they eliminated team SAnitY members Alexander Wolfe & Sawyer Fulton. Three days later on 19 November at NXT TakeOver: Toronto, TM-61 returned to compete in the finals of the Tag Team Classic, where they were defeated by The Authors Of Pain. They went on to finish the year with a match during the 13 December house show in Sydney, Australia, where they defeated Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. TM-61's televised return was aired during the 4 January 2017 episode held in their home country of Australia, where they challenged once more for the Tag Team titles held by new champions team #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa), but did not succeed in winning the titles, despite exchanging significant offense with the champions including high-risk maneuvers in their bid to become new Tag Team Champions. On the 18 January episode of NXT, TM-61 defeated The Revival. The team would not return to NXT television until the 18 October episode, although it was a dark match in which they defeated Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake. For much of the early months of 2017, Miller wrestled in singles matches during house shows, against opponents including Wesley Blake, Tian Bing, Lars Sullivan, Chad Lail, Marcel Barthel, Sawyer Fulton and The Velveteen Dream. During the final months of November and December, TM-61 wrestled in house shows against teams including Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan, teams SAnitY, Trent Seven & Tyler Bate (later named Moustache Mountain), Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) and The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). Returning in 2018, TM-61 challenged for the NXT Tag Team Championship during the 25 January house show against reigning champions and members of The Undisputed ERA Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly. During the 7 March episode of NXT, TM-61 joined the opening rounds of the third annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament, where they were eliminated by The Authors Of Pain. On 6 April during the second night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, TM-61 competed in the NXT Tag Team Title Invitational, advancing in the opening rounds after eliminating Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. The following night of the Axxess, TM-61 advanced in the semifinals after eliminating The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). They returned to NXT programming on the 2 May episode, defeating The Street Profits. Throughout mid-2018 between house shows and televised programs, TM-61 met teams including the War Raiders, Heavy Machinery and Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. By June 2018, Miller and Thorne's team were renamed The Mighty. Debuting under their name during the 14 June house show, they lost a tag match against the War Raiders. The Mighty made their televised debut on the 20 June episode, in a rematch lost against the War Raiders. The team returned for the 4 July episode winning their first victory under their new team name, in a two-on-one handicap match, defeating one-half of team Heavy Machinery Otis Dozovic. On the 13 July house show. TM-61 challenged reigning NXT Tag Team Champions Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong of The Undisputed ERA after Miller earlier during the show won a number one contendership triple threat match for the NXT Tag Team Championship, defeating Montez Ford of the Street Profits and Wesley Blake of The Forgotten Sons. They returned for the 1 August episode, losing a match against Heavy Machinery. During the 30 August house show, Thorne challenged reigning champion Ricochet for the NXT North American title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. On the 26 September episode, The Mighty returned to defeat the Street Profits. Beginning the next month with a match during the 6 October house show, TM-61 lost to the War Raiders. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Black Swan Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **''Bomb Valley Death'' (Fireman's carry transitioned into a chokeslam) **''Friend Zone'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) – 2014 * Signature moves **Sitout powerbomb **Sitout suplex slam **Standing moonsault *'Tag teams and stables' **'TM-61' (w/ Nick Miller) *'Nicknames' **"Black Swan" *'Entrance themes' **"If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" by AC/DC **'"Stand Tall"' by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments *'Explosive Professional Wrestling' **EPW Championship (1 time) **EPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Alex Kingston (1) and Mikey Nicholls (1) **ANZAC Day Cup (2009) **Invitational Trophy (2007) **Match of the Year (2009) - Blitz Team vs. Chase Griffin & Dan Moore at Evolution **Most Improved Wrestler (2006) **Rookie of the Year (2003) **Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'147' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mikey Nicholls **Global Tag League Fighting Spirit Award (2015) – with Mikey Nicholls *'Ring of Honor' **Rise and Prove Tournament (2012) – with Mikey Nicholls * Tokyo Sports **Best Tag Team Award (2013) – with Mikey Nicholls *'Westside Pro Wrestling' **International Impact Award (2011 co-winner, 2012) **Tag Team of the Year (2009) - Blitz Team **Tag Team of the Year (2010) - TMDK *'Other' **The Grand Slam Club (2011) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile *Noah profile * Twitter Category:1985 births Category:Australian wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Explosive Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Hemisphere Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Warzone Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni